Hacking Drabbles
by KnotofRibbon
Summary: Why, oh, why is there so much craziness in The World?


'_**.Hack/Drabbles'**_

_**Hacking Drabbles**_

_**Put player on shuffle and write~**_

So… I've been on a .Hack/ kick lately and I was surfing around the web, trying to find some good stories (with Kite~) and I came across this challenge/game type thingy (but, it was a Yugioh drabble instead of .Hack/). So, I thought 'Hrm… That may be fun. I think I'll give it a try.' So, here it is!

I can't believe I did all that in one sitting… And, the sad thing is that I'll more than likely have more in the future. I'll possibly even do a Yugioh drabble. I'm still working on the chapters in the Yugioh and .Hack/ departments for some fics albeit very, very, slowly. Haha I keep getting these ideas and not finishing the stories! -wails-

Beware of the overload of Kite-ness. Though, on some of these I purposely left out names so that you could possibly slip in your own choice of character(s). : )

Warnings :: Language, Yaoi/shonen-ai, 'Tis a vague rape scene, Um… Crack-A-Lack?

Oh, and I don't own jack squat. -looks around for Jack Squat-

_Black Lab - 'This Night'_

There was something gnawing at his insides. Something corrupt, that was for sure. It felt out of place yet, at the same time, the disorder had become a part of him. It had grown within the very game he played. Somehow, he'd become a pawn and a ringleader with it right in tow, sewing it's sharp threaded claws into his living being as well as his data. His new friends had their innocent views on what was hugely grotesque in his point of view.

He still wasn't sure that he was the right man for the job.

And, as the young boy glanced around the newly ruined root town, he concluded that it was all his fault. Aura was probably out there somewhere shaking her sweet little head in worry and disappointment. Perhaps, even fear. The kind of fear that he felt.

_The Gathering - 'You Learn About It'_

A small gaggle of faces surrounded the newly retired bearer of the bracelet. Most of them seemed almost giddy of meeting offline. The boy had to admit that he was a little nervous but this occasion was certainly not the glum type. They should all do a victory dance, in fact.

The World was saved. Though, it was no easy task. None of them could have possibly predicted the horrors that awaited them within that place. It had changed them all, the petite boy had figured. At least, the faces he saw now.

A wisp of air escaped him in the form of a sigh. He was glad it was over. They all were.

There was a chime and for a moment the silly thought surfaced that he'd just gotten mail. However, it was the clink of glasses raised in the air in celebration. Slowly, his fingers curled around his own glass, joining them.

"Cheers!"

_Smile Empty Soul - 'I Want My Life'_

Kite curled up within himself, tucking his face between the tiny shadowed spaces of his drawn knees. It was clear as the day some would say is in his eyes that he was in a bad place. All the memories of the previous fights clouded in a haze within his mind. They swirled around in such a fast paced, dizzying, fret of a way that it nearly made him sick.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

He was scared shitless.

They could fail. He could fail everyone. He could fail Yasuhiko.

His heart gave a giant leap and his eyes squeezed shut tighter. Kite could feel his palms sweating in the real world and he had to wonder why he was even bothering to hold his controller at this point.

How were they supposed to win when the one thing that was their salvation was now gone, destroyed..?

Were they just plain doomed?

Would Aura have a plan, a scheme, something that would help them win this war?

Tears stung at Kite's eyes and he swiped an arm across his face while not really registering that it was his online avatar doing such an act and not the real him. So, a stream was created.

It was crazy in this place. Not just the Net Slum that he now sat at but The World in general. Insane. Completely.

A small sound akin to a whimper left him.

He missed Yasuhiko.

He wanted things to be over and done so that they could go back to their happy, miniscule, lives away from this place. He just wanted everything to be normal again. Kite was sick of being surrounded by rubble and illness.

But… He had to be strong. Even if he didn't want to be.

_Metric - 'Help, I'm Alive'_

The mixture of expressions painted on the face and held within they eyes of the person in front of him put Kite on edge. He felt a drop of sweat trickle it's merry way down the side of his face. He sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever the hell was about to come his way.

It didn't calm him in the least bit.

"We don't have time for this!" Blackrose was yelling at him again.

His mouth refused to work.

"Will you say something already?" She was blatantly glaring at him now.

He feared his heart would jump right out of his chest and into her mouth.

Remember to chew your food thoroughly!

"You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" The hands on her waist looked as though they turned to fists.

Kite then feared for his life.

The panic in the boys eyes finally caught up with Blackrose and she paused in her bouts of splattered rants. The poor kid looked like he was either about to cry, scream, pass out, or just plain shit himself.

"Kite… What-" She began but the long held in breath finally released itself from Kite's lungs. They had started to ache. He gulped in the wondrous air before coughing a bit.

Blackrose stared. She was confused, frustrated, and perhaps even more so worried.

"…Heh. I'm alive." The words left Kite's lips in a gasping rasp. Though, it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

The heavyblade in front of him did not look amused. In fact, she glowered.

"You have serious issues, Kite."

His only response was a breathy laugh.

Well, at least she hadn't killed him yet.

_Adam Lambert - 'Sure Fire Winners'_

One foot in front of the other. That's the way he was strutting his confident self. His lips twitched but didn't form into a smile, chin held high. Oh yes, he felt good. He couldn't quite explain it but he certainly felt light that day.

Perhaps, it was his new attire.

He was even getting some stares. His legs looked great… No, he just looked awesome. Skin tight but comfortable pants and a form fitting top adorned his thin frame.

Though, when his feet halted in their tracks and he glanced up to greet his fellow party members, he saw the awestruck expressions and grinned, mistaking them for something well and dandy.

Silence wafted around like a bad scent.

It took him a moment before his, seemingly, proud frame dipped a bit. Did they not recognize him? Had it been too long? Did they not like what he did with his avatar's look? His blue orbs swerved around before they closed as a saddened sigh escaped past his partially parted lips.

Suddenly, there was a giggle.

His eyebrows quirked then furrowed.

Then, came a small squeal.

The brows raised this time as if some hope came.

The poor boy's world was then shattered but not in a bad way.

Suddenly, all at once, he was buried beneath an army of his friends whom were, actually, grinning quite, and perhaps a bit too much, happily his way.

Oh yes, he felt good!

_Diane Birch - 'Mirror Mirror' _

He wasn't so sure he knew who he was anymore. Perhaps, he never truly did.

His eyes didn't look quite the same as they used to. Before all of this began, they were actually quite bright and vivid. They stood out, they glistened, and shined, and danced merrily to the skip of his own theme song.

Now, they looked a bit too dull for his correct liking.

He knew what he was feeling inside, there were tears to prove that, but his expression seemed distorted in it's lack of showing such strong emotions.

The boy shook his head, unable to hold his own gaze any longer.

He felt bad for acting like a completely different person in front of the others. He just couldn't help it, though. It almost seemed to come naturally at this point. He had to wonder if any one of them had noticed at all.

He was at a standstill in his life and didn't know which road, or street, or whatever to walk down anymore. Everything was just speeding passed him. They were moving on. So, why couldn't he..?

Confusion was a very irritating thing. Shame that he'd lived with it for so long.

_Nirvana - 'Rape Me'_

A wretched, pathetic, sound tore itself from his throat. He didn't dare look at the cause. He already knew.

The tiny voice echoing inside his pitiful, and pain filled, mind whispered lowly 'You stole his glory. You deserve this. It should have been you to fall under the tearing spell.'

At this, his lips parted into a cry that answered the voice inside in the form of a question.

"Why this?"

Another whimper rose along with his quivering limbs. He wouldn't fight. He knew the other hated him so now. But, he wouldn't fight. No.

But, he also thought that if this was the only way they could be close… Then, he would willingly put up with such a thing again.

_Metric - 'Blindness' _

They were all counting on him. He was the only one with such a power at his disposal. They all graveled, praised, and kissed at his feet. It pulled down tremendously on the already heavy load perched atop his shoulders.

'I swore I would try my best to save you,' his thoughts peeked at him in the way of an inward voice. He figured it was something like a conscience.

He'd hoped none of them would have to do this. Of course, he'd never say his doubts out loud. This battle would be a tough one. He wondered briefly if they'd be able to pull it off, certainly not unscathed, but well enough.

He never asked for this power but it was his. He would use it for good.

As their pounding, rushed, feet simmered to a sizzling silence. The screen faltered with static vision and The World quaked underneath their squirming toes.

And, for a brief, weary, moment Kite wished he was the one in the coma.

_Jenny Owen Youngs - 'Fuck Was I'_

Quick glances and teeth gnawing at a bottom, and quite frankly worn out, lip. He was sweating, he knew. Also, his chest felt rather constricted in that current moment.

Someone cleared their throat.

His eyes snapped up with something following that looked like a strange wince. He'd been so lost in his increasingly worrying thoughts that he'd forgotten he was actually there with the one he'd been meaning to confess to.

They simply stared at each other for what felt like a long stale forever. The eyebrow of the other twitched, much like his wings would have in the popular online game The World.

The younger of the two's lips curved at this thought, earning him an odd spark of attention from the other male. The curve turned into a small laugh that threatened to spill out completely into full blown hysteria.

The other man looked worried.

The boy thought that this was all the wing-boy's fault.

They stared some more until the taller man opened his mouth to speak.

"Was there a reason you called me here," he asked, reaching to take a sip from his steaming cup of coffee.

The lean boy debated this question. Of course, there was a reason. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it to the other yet… Or, ever actually.

It was tearing him up inside though.

He couldn't hide it anymore.

So, slowly, his eyes blinked and his lips parted.

"You know," he began in a wavering drawl, from his nerves or the crazy swarms still singing in joy in his pounding skull he didn't know.

The one sitting across from him raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'go on now'.

"That I've got what you want."

He could've bashed his head into the wall after those words decided to embarrassingly swim out of his mouth.

The man's eyes widened. He looked confused, maybe a little flustered. He gazed at the boy as if he'd lost his mind.

Said boy was starting to believe he actually had.

His red face found it's way into the palms of his, still sweaty and shaky, hands while a groan escaped him.

Silence.

"…What the fuck was I thinking..?"

A/N: _Damn! _Why does this site like to take away some of your punctuations? Grr~


End file.
